All Good Things
by RetrougeWitch-ChangedAccounts
Summary: An odd woman with a young daughter ends up befriending Tohru after she rescues the girl from a demon. She has many secrets and offers nothing but good intentions. She's familiar with the Mabudachi Trio, and the curse has no effect on her. Oddly enough, that's not even the strangest thing about her! That definitely goes to the demon "father" of her child.
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary:_** ** _An odd woman with a young daughter ends up befriending Tohru after she rescues the girl from a demon. She has many secrets and offers nothing but good intentions. She's familiar with the Mabudachi Trio, and the curse has no effect on her. Oddly enough, that's not even the strangest thing about her! That definitely goes to the demon "father" of her child._**

 _Pairing: Ayame x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. Each belong to their rightful owner.

 **Note:  
** Rated for language, and in case of potential "mature content."

* * *

Prologue

* * *

This wasn't right…

The occasional droplets cascading from the sea of clouds overhead left her at a standstill. An unpleasant glare adorned her features, light blue eyes narrowed in mild distaste at this situation. One of her hands was pulled on a few times, and her attention briefly swapped over to the child standing at her side. She glanced down at the dark haired girl and reached to comb her fingers though her hair in a gentle motion.

' _Where is it?'_ she silently questioned herself when she finally looked back up. Her eyes swept the area in confusion, only to pull up an empty search.

"I hate searching through the rainy weather," Kagome sighed to herself, her tone weak and her voice weighed down a bit due to the gloomy weather. "He said to head this way, but I can't sense anything with this weather… I can't focus on anything other than how wet and murky it is." The mist in the air definitely did not help at all, either. She turned and knelt a bit to tighten Rin's coat so it was a bit more secure around her to keep her from being affected by the chill afloat in the air.

She was about to turn and start trekking through the park she stood in when her actions were put on pause by a loud, terrified screech. Kagome froze and stopped dead in her tracks as she whirled around to face the direction the scream had come from. The lack of people out sent her down one path. She scooped Rin up so she could cling on tight to her shoulders, and she started off in the direction.

She only ran for a minute or two before she found the source of the scream: A girl laying and attempting to scramble away fast enough so she could flee the demon looming over her. She managed to get up, only to take a couple of steps before she fell down once more due to a bleeding wound on her leg. She ducked down and cowered under her arms in an attempt to shield herself when she couldn't move anymore. Kagome set Rin onto her feet and pushed her a step to two further back before she took off in a sprint towards the girl.

She dove in between her and the demon. Her current concern fell on protecting the girl, and she ran in and wedged herself between the two. Her arms became littered with deep gashes, and she bit down on her lip to keep from crying out in pain. Her blood dripped to join the crimson already splattered on the concrete under her feet as she slowly lowered her arms to place her eyes on the demon. Kagome swung her leg out and nailed the demon in the front of its chest with the heel of her boot, making it stagger back while it remained in a haze of confusion at her sudden appearance.

"Here you are!" she commented as her wounds healed up. A light pink bow formed at her fingertips as the demon backed up further, but, before it could flee the area, she had an arrow drawn back and aimed at its torso. She shot it and watched as it erupted in a blaze of blue and white. Once done she let her bow vanish, and she turned to face the girl still seated on the damp ground. Kagome dropped to her knees next to her in order to observe the wound on her leg.

Without giving it any thought, she removed her coat and pressed it along the gash so she could clean away some of the blood surrounding it.

"W-Wait!" The girl found her voice and waved her hands with a shocked look on her face. "You'll ruin your jacket!"

True to those words, the once white and gray coat Kagome was wearing quickly turned stained by the blood. Even with her protests, the blue-eyed girl did not halt in cleaning it away.

"I'm not worried," she responded and motioned to the sleeves. "It was already torn and bloody before this. It can still be used as a rag, though," Kagome said.

She set her coat to the side and looked at the wound on her leg. It took her a few seconds to slow the bleeding down, and she quickly began to tie her coat around it as a makeshift bandage. "I can't heal it until it gets cleaned," she said. "There are dirt, clothes filaments, and bacteria your body is not used to and cannot fight off. If I can get it cleaned up, I can heal it good as new," she told her.

"O-oh… Thank you! I'm Honda Tohru… Um… What's your name, Miss?"

Tohru was slightly flustered at having the older woman worry so motheringly over her. A large part of her was left in shock over what she had just seen, but she was hesitant to question any of it. First, a monster had attacked her on her way back from the store. Then this woman swept in and saved her! She felt the need to thank her several times over, but she held her tongue at seeing her focused so intently.

"Is she okay?"

A second and much softer voice chimed in, and Tohru glanced up. Her eyes landed on a small girl with brown eyes and black hair. She stood with her hands cupped in front of her. Her expression showcased her worry, even though she only stood off to the side watching as the woman worked her magic.

"Yeah," Kagome nodded and turned to face Rin. "She'll be okay," Once she was finally finished tying the coat around Tohru's leg as if it were a bandage, she looked back at her and offered her a warm smile. "I'm Higurashi Kagome," she told her once letting her hand fall away from her leg. She stood and took a look around to spot the spilled bag, and she quickly gathered it up so everything was back inside the bag.

Tohru attempted to get up, but she settled back down when Kagome held a hand out to her.

"Don't try to get up," she said. "You shouldn't put so much pressure on your leg or else the wound will start bleeding profusely again. You've lost more than enough blood as it is. Let's keep it from becoming even more."

"How am I going to get home then?" Tohru asked, her voice going soft upon being scolded by the older woman.

"I'll carry you."

"Eh? No! I'm too heavy," Tohru attempted to deny that idea. She had already inconvenienced her enough, and she didn't want to keep adding to that list. "I… I can make it back on my own, so please don't worry!"

Kagome looked Tohru over, taking note of the paleness of her skin and weary look on her face and let out a sigh. "Even if I believed you and let you go on your own, you wouldn't make it back without fainting due to blood loss," she commented. "I can't let you go on your own, sorry sweetie," she added on with a softer tone.

Tohru blushed and gave in with a nod of her head. Kagome smiled and approached her again. She knelt in front of her and allowed Tohru to clamber up onto her back. A pair of thin arms wound around her shoulders, and Tohru gripped the front of her blouse to secure her hold. Kagome kept a firm grip on the brunette's legs as she stood back up with Tohru seated piggy-back style on her.

"I'm not hurting your leg, am I?" Kagome asked her and received a quiet "no" in response. She nodded and looked towards Rin. "Ah… Rin-chan, please get that bag and carry it for us."

At hearing the words, Rin's eyes lit up and she dashed over to pick the bag up. "Okay!" Kagome smiled at her actions before focusing back on Tohru.

"Alright! Let's get going, then. Which way do we head first, Tohru-chan?"

"O-oh! Right!" Tohru perked up a bit and took to showing her the way back to her home.

* * *

Auroua-chan: It's been so long since I was last into Fruits Basket, honestly… I still really love it, tbh.

Some info about this;

Yes, Rin is still a child. (She was brought over from the Feudal Era. More will be explained later.)  
A platonic relationship between Kagome and Sesshoumaru in order for Rin to have a maternal figure.  
Kagome is 23/24. (Feudal adventures from 15-19.) Rin is 12/13 in this fic.

I think that's it for now.

Thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully I caught all the errors, but, if not, apologies!

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you.

Bye for now~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Summary:_** ** _An odd woman with a young daughter ends up befriending Tohru after she rescues the girl from a demon. She has many secrets and offers nothing but good intentions. She's familiar with the Mabudachi Trio, and the curse has no effect on her. Oddly enough, that's not even the strangest thing about her! That definitely goes to the demon "father" of her child._**

 _Pairing: Ayame x Kagome._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket. Each belong to their rightful owner.

 **Note:  
** Rated for language, and in case of potential "mature content."

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

She listened to the directions and instructions Tohru listed off to her, chatting with both her and Rin during the moments where nothing else was to be said. Kagome fell silent for a moment, allowing Rin and Tohru to continue their discussion about random things. She closed her eyes with a mute sigh. She'd have to call Sesshoumaru when she had the chance so she could let him know that the demon had been taken care of, as well as to let him know that they'd be gone for a few extra hours. He wasn't the kind to worry, nor was the one to care- as long as the both of them were safe, that is.

"Go right down this path, and you'll soon see the house!" Tohru instructed. She pointed down a path with one finger before tightening her grip on Kagome's shoulders again. "Thank you so much, again!"

"It's no problem," Kagome responded. "I'm just glad you'll be okay. You have a first aid kit, right?"

"Oh, of course," Tohru said with a smile on her face.

A minute more of walking led her to a large house, and Kagome froze in her tracks at feeling an aura she had gone so long without sensing. She felt a cold sweat drip down the back of her neck, and she glanced back at Tohru. "... Are you _positive_ this is where you live, dear?"

"Yes," Tohru nodded. "I'm not alone out here, but, I'm sure if we explain what happened then it'll be okay."

That wasn't what she was worried about. Having to deal with that man again was, though. She hid her sigh of unease as Rin spoke up.

"Mama?" Rin cocked her head to the side as she looked up, confusion flashing alive in her eyes. "Are we going?"

"A-ah! Yes!" Kagome nodded her head to clear it, and she began to head up a couple of steps so she could reach the door. She was a bit hesitant, but she soon reached a hand out to open the door so the three of them could enter.

"I'm back!" Tohru called out. Not long after, an answering call met her ears.

"Oh, Tohru, welcome back," Shigure greeted her as he stepped into the room. "Kyo and Yuki are still out elsewhere doing who knows what, but-" he stopped dead in the middle of his sentence upon opening his eyes and allowing his stare to land on the trio of girls. "Oh, what a lovely surprise it is to see you again, Kagome!"

"Oh… do you two know one another?" Tohru asked, but she did not get much of an answer before Kagome spoke up.

"We'll talk later," she said. "Go get the first aid kit. A rag and some warm water, too, while you're at it."

Upon seeing the bloodied jacket wrapped around Tohru's leg, Shigure backed out of the room to retrieve the items the raven-haired woman had requested. Kagome set Tohru down on a cushion as Rin placed the bag she had been toting down on the table.

"I can't help but wonder what has happened to poor, sweet Tohru," Shigure commented as he returned to the room. He offered Kagome the items he held and settled down at the other end of the table as Kagome turned her attention to Tohru's injury.

"Oh!" Tohru took that as the chance to explain, and she averted her attention away from the wound as Kagome got to work on it. "Something attacked me on my way home, and Kagome saved me from it."

"Despite what brought this to happen, it is nice to have you back here, Kagome!" Shigure said once Tohru silenced herself. "It's been a few years, has it not?" He looked towards Rin and smiled. "Who is this little darling you have with you, by the way?"

Rin looked at Shigure and offered him a smile in greeting. "My name's Rin," she introduced herself.

"She's my daughter," Kagome stated from where she sat, dabbing the cloth along the edges of Tohru's wound. She rustled around in the first aid kit to search for something to disinfect the area. "This will hurt a bit," she told her in warning before finally using it. Tohru yelped at the sudden sting, and Kagome offered her an apologetic glance before fully cleaning the entire area up. She reached for a pair of tweezers and began to remove what remained stuck in the area with a close eye.

"Daughter…?!" Shigure stood from where he sat out of astonishment. "That couldn't possibly be why you disappeared so suddenly, could it?!"

Kagome glared at him and resisted the urge to lob the now-shut first aid kit at the man. "She's twelve. What do you think?" she shot back at him. She set the tweezers down and finally healed the wound so all that remained was a barely visible scar. The rest of the room observed in amazement as such a thing happened, and, once she was done, Kagome sat up and let out a quiet sigh. "You're all better, Tohru. How do you feel?" she asked her.

"I feel great! Really, thank you so much, Kagome!" Tohru said, standing up to show that she really was feeling as good as she said.

Kagome smiled at Tohru before standing up. "If you don't mind, I have a call I really should make before I push it off any further. Please excuse me."

"Of course," Shigure said. "Take your time."

As Kagome stepped from the room, she left Rin behind in the room with Tohru and Shigure. Not long after, Tohru remembered the shopping and rushed to put it away, leaving just Rin and Shigure. She sat as she watched him in curiosity.

"How do you know my mama?" Rin asked him after a moment of undisturbed silence.

"Why, we're old friends," he responded with a flick of his hand. "Though a few years were in between us, we attended school together. She certainly was an odd one, yes she was. Though, perhaps she still is that same odd bird she was back then." Shigure looked back at Rin and smiled. "Though, her showing up today after being gone for so long with a daughter of her own was unexpected."

Rin smiled broader and nodded. "I have a brother, too, but he's with my papa today," she told him.

"So, not one kid, but two?" Shigure shrugged his shoulders as a smile appeared on his face. "Well, she _has_ always been the mothering type."

Though he sat with a smile present, inwardly he was curious about the father of Kagome's children. He wasn't able to recall any guy she would have spent so much time around during those days. _Unless…_ had she married a man with children already?

Before he could say much else, the door opened again and Kagome walked back in and settled down next to Rin.

"May I ask who you needed to call?" Shigure questioned her with a smile present on his face.

"Oh, um, I had to call Rin's father," she told him. "I needed to let him know what happened and everything, y'know?"

"Would you like to stay a while for tea?" he asked her. "I'd love the chance to catch up with you after so long."

She debated turning down the offer and leaving not long after, but she ended up nodding and accepting. "That sounds okay, I guess," she said. "After all, I have a few things I need to discuss with Tohru." Though she smiled, her tone turned serious as she adjusted the way she was sitting.

"I figured as much," he responded. "Though, I wonder… will you tell her everything, or keep it short?"

"I will inform her of as much as she needs to know in order to understand."

"Oh, well, I will go fetch dear Tohru and let her know you'd like to have a chat with her," Shigure said as he stood up. "And I hope you decide to stay a bit later after you finish your chat with her so we can have the chance to catch up on all the missed years."

"I'll consider it."

At hearing her tell him that, Shigure turned and left the two alone in the room to go find Tohru. She was in the kitchen, already preparing the kettle for tea, and he popped his head into the room to inform her.

"Oh, Tohru, when you get the chance, go see Kagome," he told her. "It seems she has a few things she is needing to discuss with you."

She gave him a confirmation, and he continued on his way.

He'd head back a bit later, but first, he had his own phone call to make. With hope, the talk between Tohru and Kagome would trail on long enough so she wouldn't leave too soon.

* * *

Tohru was having a brain overload. She laid slumped over the table as a quiet whine fell non-stop from her lips. Kagome took a sip of her tea and offered her a smile.

"I think that is everything you must know," she told her. It hadn't been nearly everything, but it was enough that would definitely satisfy her curiosity. From getting attacked by a demon, to watching her purify it, she knew she'd have to explain something to Tohru.

She had told her about the existence of demons and how some were evil and some were not. She had also told her a bit about the Shikon no Tama and her powers, going into depth to explain how she had managed to heal her so quickly once Tohru had blurted the question out.

"That's… I don't even know how to respond!" Tohru said once she finally picked herself up. "You're a miko- a real-life miko! Like the ones from history books."

"I am," Kagome nodded.

"I promise I won't tell anyone what you told me!"

"I know you won't," Kagome responded and took another sip of her tea. "You have a lot of different qualities, Tohru, and I am able to sense that you would keep my secret safe. I… presume you do the same for the Sohma's secret, right?"

"Huh?! You know about that?"

"Of course I do," Kagome laughed. "I can sense that, as well."

An approaching aura stole her attention, and Kagome turned to watch the door with a curious eye. When it opened, her eyes fell to land on a boy Tohru's age. He had dark hair that was cut short and dark eyes. The aura of a rat fell over him, and she counted him as another member of the Zodiac. He looked taken by surprise at seeing her, and she smiled at him in greeting.

"Oh, hello."

"Yuki, this is Higurashi Kagome," Tohru took to introducing the two, "Kagome, this is Sohma Yuki."

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Higurashi," he greeted her with a smile.

She frowned a bit as she looked up at him. There was something about him that was eerily familiar. She looked him over a bit closer before concluding it was the eyes- definitely his eyes. Something about them was familiar to her.

"... Miss Higurashi?" Yuki tilted his head to the side when all she did in response was stare at him. Kagome blinked a few times before shaking her head. Her cheeks heated a bit at realizing she had been caught staring.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome laughed. "It's just… something about you seems so familiar. I hope you didn't mind me staring like that, Yuki."

"Not at all," he responded.

Not long after those words left his mouth, Shigure reentered the room with a smile on his face.

"Oh, welcome back Yuki. Is Kyo not with you?"

"Why would I know where that stupid cat ran off to?"

"Oh, right, right," he laughed and sat down. "I trust everything got settled between you and Tohru, right Kagome?"

She nodded. "I explained everything she could possibly need to know."

"Goodie!" Shigure clapped his hands together and continued, "now how about you and I have our turn to chat, hm?"

She felt uncertain at seeing his smile, and she glanced around the room due to her suspicions.

"What are you up to…?" she asked him.

"Me?" Shigure blinked in mock innocence before brushing her comment off. "Oh, I'm up to nothing, my dear Kagome. All I want is the chance to talk to you after so long. Is that so wrong?"

She was about to respond, only to hold her tongue when another aura brushed along her senses. This one was familiar to her, and she turned to stare at Shigure with an incredulous look. "Oh my god, Shigure! You called him, didn't you?!"

"Hm… I may have," he responded as he began to laugh. "I felt obligated to, anyway."

She was unable to form a coherent response as she worked on holding herself back from launching over the table at him. Instead, she stood up just in time for the door to slide open and a silver-haired figure appeared in the room.

"Kagome! Oh, how I've missed you!"

She whirled around at the appearance of the snake of the Zodiac, nearly stumbling over the cushion under her feet as he ran towards her. "Ayame!?"

She shot over the table to keep away from him, but it didn't do much in the end. He followed her, and, though Yuki attempted to keep him from running to hug her, it didn't work out that well. He stepped back at the last minute to keep from falling to the floor with Ayame and Kagome. Though, to his surprise, he ended up seeing Ayame land on top of Kagome without transforming into his animal form.

The rest in the room was left to observe the pair. Ayame laying on her with his cheek resting on the front of her bosom, and Kagome scrambling for freedom by digging her fingernails into the hardwood.

"Get off of me, Ayame!"

* * *

Auroua-chan: Next update will introduce Sesshoumaru. (and don't worry, Shippo is around. He'll be in the story soon, too.)

Anyway, thank you all for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies. (my spellcheck isn't working properly atm, so I'm serious with this one.)

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


	3. Notice

Auroua-chan (RetrougeWitch) here with a very important notice.

I'm leaving this account, and moving to a new one. You can find me at CrypticReverie. This account will no longer be updated/posted on.

There should also be a link in my bio that leads to my new account.

Bye-bye for now!


End file.
